Cartoon mashup: Dreadtrux unleased
by crafordbrian17
Summary: Megatron is tired of the heroes ruining his plans, so he and D-Structs plan to unleash the monster of monsters upon the heroes to get rid of them once and for all. This story will include characters from Transformers, Dinotrux, Toy story, Cars, Equestria girls, TMNT 2012, Loud House, trolls, and Smurfs,
1. D-structs' master plan

Chapter 1: D-structs' master plan.

We open up to the top of Megatron's fortress (dark mount) on a stormy night where Megatron is pacing around the area in front of his throne thinking of a plan to get rid of the heroes.

Megatron: "Optimus and all those pathetic heroes always ruin my plans at taking over the universe. I just have to get rid of them somehow."

Suddenly a large elevator dings and out came a T. rex/machine like character named D-structs. He was white and black all over and had a giant claw chained to the end of his tail.

D-structs: "Lord megatron, May I have a word with you?"

Megatron: "By all means, what is it?"

D-structs: "I know you've been having trouble thinking of a way to get rid of the heroes, but I may have a solution on how to do it."

Megatron: "Oh, What might that be?"

D-structs: "I'll show you where the answer is. If you follow me there."

Megatron thought for a moment, but then he agreed."

Megatron: "Very well, I'll assemble a squad of troupes and have them follow us to your rally point."

The next day, Megatron and D-structs were walking through an open dry field with Starscream, Zurg, Jackson storm, Trixie, fishface, rahzar, and a few vehicon soldiers walking close behind them.

Starscream: "Lord megatron, are you sure this Claw-full isn't leading us to the end of time?"

Trixie: "Yeah, we've been walking for almost an hour now."

Megatron: "You sure you know where you're going D-structs."

D-structs: "of course I do, don't pressure me!"

Fish face: "where exactly are we going anyway."

D-structs: "I just thought we would need the ultimate big guns for a task like this, that's all."

Then D-structs pointed to something that was sleeping in a ginormous nest made out rocks. Their, sleeping in the nest, was a Dreadtrux. It was gray and had a lot of dirt stains on it's bottom half and a saw on it's tail, and it looked like it even had a round shaped convaterbelt contraption on it's back and even had a convaterbelt for a tongue.

Fish face and rahzar gasped wide eyed in fear.

Starscream: "w-w-w-w-what is that thing!?"

Jackson storm: "That thing looks freaky!"

Megatron: "Have you lost your mind!? This species is a ruthless killing machine!"

D-structs: "Exactly."

Trixie: "I don't see where you're going with this."

D-Structs: "What I mean is that we send this monster into hero territory, it will destroy them and everything they love."

Zurg: "wow, one of the things I like to do most of all."

Megatron: "Indeed, you have a brilliant mind D-structs."

D-structs: "thank you, let me handle this part."

D-structs quietly rolled up in front of the sleeping Dreadtrux, swung his claw around in the air, and whacked the Dreadtrux a couple times at the head to get it to wake up.

Rahzar: "What does he think he's doing!"

Soon the Dreadtrux quickly opened it's eyes, got up onto it's treads, and pulled a mighty roar.

It was about to move but d-structs let loose his claw chain, waited until the Dreadtrux's front treads got on top of it, then he pulled on the chain tripping the Dreadtrux.

Trixie: "This thing is a monster, but it seems like he knows how to control it."

Megatron: "You sure you know what you're doing?"

D-structs: "Of course I do. Once this thing is unleashed apon the heroes, the only thing they'll expect…

Megatron and D-structs: "IS THEIR OWN DEFEAT."

* * *

We open up to a group of heroes working on something in front of hero headquarters. The building was mostly silver with a few red stripes along the etching. There were even a couple defense cannons at the top corners of the front door.

Outside the front, Optimus Prime, bumblebee, Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Ty, revit, Buzz, and Woody were clearing away the debris from last time the villains attacked the base.

Lori, Leni, and bumblebee were putting a new 4x6 wall panel on the front wall of the headquarters.

Lori: "Almost there and….got it."

Bumblebee. "Man, the villains really gave us a pounding. It's taking us forever to clean this up."

Leni: "Really? I didn't get a pound."

Lori:(facepalms her forehead) "He means we took heavy firepower from the villains."

Ty, revit and Lincoln were repairing the headquarters force field control panel. Revit was drilling in a couple screws on the corners of the panel with Lincoln holding him in his hand while doing so.

Revit: "hold it steady Lincoln."

Lincoln: "yeah yeah, my hand ain't going nowhere."

Revit: "done, try it now."

Lincoln pressed a big red button on the control panel, then a walk through force field spawned around the base.

Ty: "Boom, did it! You know we wouldn't have been able to fix it if I wasn't able to lift it into place."

Revit: "(sighs) Yes, thank you Ty."

Then the front door to the headquarters opened, Twilight, sunset, Applejack, and rainbow dash walked out.

Twilight:(spinning a drill in her hand) "defense cannons are up and running once more."

Woody:(walking over) "Hey howdy hey, good work Twi."

Sunset: "I see you guys even got the force field generator to work again."

Revit: "It was nothing, did you guys get the mega cannon to work again?"

Rainbow dash: "Oh, Ratchet's up there working on it now."

Optimus Prime: "Excellent, we could use the extra firepower for the next attack."

Bumblebee: "Walls are done Optimus."

Optimus Prime: "Thank you bumblebee."

Buzz: "I just can't understand why those villains won't leave us alone!"

Optimus Prime: "because they're upset about everything we've done to them. The villains will do whatever it takes to get the best of us."

Ty: "Ha, like that's ever gonna happen."

Revit: "But someday it might Ty, you never know what the villains might think of."

Meanwhile inside the headquarters in the storage area. Dozer, smurfette and hefty were stacking energon cubes in the energon storage section.

Hefty and smurfette were strong enough to lift one cube at a time together.

Hefty: "Almost got it and….there, nice one smurfette."

Hefty and smurfette looked to their left and saw that Dozer had already stacked 8 cubes into a pile.

Dozer: "ah-ha, Dozaratops 8, smurfs 3. You wanna give up now?"

Smurfette: "No way!"

On the other side of the room, Leo and Donnie were studying the supply levels on a big computer screen overhearing the 3 competing against each other.

Leo: "Do they always have to turn their jobs into a game?"

Donnie: "They Just wanna make their jobs less boring. That's what Dozer told me. Ok, the energon level is 70% full, we'll have to send a team to find more."

Leo: "Dozer and I will tell Optimus right away."

Leo and Dozer ran out to the front yard of the headquarters to tell Optimus the news nearly knocking over Applejack.

Applejack: "Hey, watch it partner!"

Leo: "Optimus, Donnie says we need a team to fetch some more energon."

Optimus Prime: "Understood, Bumblebee, Ty, Dozer, Buzz, Lincoln, you're with me. Lori, Leni, bring a supply wagon.

As Optimus Prime and bumblebee transformed, Lori and Leni hooked a supply wagon up to bumblebee and climbed into his front seats. After Lincoln and Buzz climbed into Optimus' front seats, they set off on their energon run.

* * *

Later, the group arrived at the same area where Ton-ton got ambushed by a pack of scraptors. The scuffles were still etched in the ground.

Optimus Prime: "I can sense there's energon here. Ty, how about you use your smelling skills."

Ty: "My specialty."

Ty sniffed towards the ground for a minute, then he smashed his wrecking ball into the ground and once the smoke cleared, it revealed a large pile of energon.

Ty: "Boom, did it!"

Dozer:(looking into the pit of energon) "Wow, I thought you could only sniff out ore."

Bumblebee: "Revit was able to reprogram Ty's smelling technique to sniff out more than just ore."

Optimus Prime: "Revit, Dozer, carve the energon into cubes. Lori, Leni, once the energon is carved, load the cubes into the wagon.

While Revit used the drill on his head to carve the energon and Dozer used the jackhammer built into his tail to do the same, the group didn't realize that Megatron, Starscream, D-Structs, a few Triceraton soldiers, and a few vehicon soldiers were hidden in the trees at the edge of a nearby forest.

Starscream: "My Lord, when do we attack?"

Megatron: "Patience Starscream, wait until they finish loading the energon."

Triceraton soldier #1: "With all do respect Lord Megatron, why can't we just blast the energon and let it explode on them?

D-structs: "Because That'll be too easy, we just wanna make it a fair fight for them."

Soon Lori and Leni loaded the last bit of energon into the wagon, Dozer's jackhammer was steaming a little. But Lincoln soon blew the steam away.

Leni: "Whew, that's the last bit of glowy stuff."

Ty: "Now we can finally head home."

D-structs: "Why not stay a little longer, we just wanted to stop by and have some fun."

Revit: "D-structs!"

Then Megatron, starscream, the vehicons and triceratons showed up alongside D-structs.

Megatron: "Optimus, fancy meeting you here."

Optimus Prime: "Megatron, you really know when to show up at the very worst moment."

Megatron: "Worst? When we're done with you, we'll have the best time of our lives."

Ty: "Not if we have anything to say about it!"

Starscream: "Attack!"

Then Megatron, D-structs, the triceratons, and the vehicons charged at the group of heroes. Revit climbed onto Ty's tail and the heroes charged at the villains.

Optimus Prime vs Megatron

Ty and Revit vs D-structs

Lincoln, Dozer, and Buzz vs triceraton soldiers

Bumblebee, Lori and Leni vs vehicons

 **(Starscream just stayed back in case of something important)**

Lincoln ran behind a big pointy rock after trying to escape from a triceraton soldier. Lincoln then ran up the side of the rock like a ramp, jumped onto the triceratons head, and strangled it from there.

Buzz ran up near the soldier and shot his laser at it's foot causing it to trip and fall on it's back with Lincoln landing on his knees next to the soldier.

Lincoln:(putting both his thumbs up) "I'm okay."

Bumblebee was in a friendly game of live rock am-sock am with a vehicon trooper.

The vehicon punched bumblebee directly in the gut causing him to hold his stomach in pain. Leni eventually came up behind the soldier and lassoed it by the head with some of her sowing thread. She swung it to her left swinging it into another vehicon smashing into each other like gongs.

Optimus Prime and megatron were dueling swords. Optimus Prime had a small sword sticking out of his wrist, and megatron had a slightly bigger sword sticking out from underneath the mega cannon on his right arm. The 2 bots were pressing the edges of their swords against each other's.

Megatron: "You'll never defeat me Optimus, you might as well give up now!"

Megatron lunges his sword causing Optimus to skid backwards a yard or 2.

Optimus Prime: "Not as long as I still have an ounce of strength left in my systems Megatron! And I will never stop until you are defeated!"

Optimus Prime charges at megatron, and pulls 3 punches (2 at his chest and one at his head) at him causing megatron to fly backwards into a large rock and get knocked unconscious.

Then 6 vehicon soldiers and 3 triceraton soldiers run up on the left side of Optimus pointing their blasters at him. Optimus Prime then pulls out a Gatling gun and opens rapid fire at the enemies knocking them off their feet.

Starscream, who was watching by one of the trees at the edge of the forest, grew frustrated over his side losing the battle. So he pointed his left arm towards Dozer and Buzz and launched one of his arm rockets.

The rocket caused a small explosion between Dozer and Buzz sending them flying separate from each other.

Dozer: "Ouch, What was that?"

Buzz:(points towards starscream) "Over there!"

Buzz shoots his laser at starscream's eyes blinding him for a minute.

Starscream: "argh, my optics!"

Megatron grabbed Optimus by the neck and tossed him away. He saw the destroyed vehicons and only 2 triceraton soldiers regained consciousness. Then he turned towards D-structs and they nod at each other starting to make their plan.

Megatron: "Retreat, everyone retreat!"

Megatron transformed into his jet mode and flew off with starscream. D-structs drove off in the same direction with the 2 triceraton soldiers running close behind.

Lincoln: "Ha ha, we beat em!"

Bumblebee: "I don't understand. They would never give up that easily."

Revit:(slightly concerned) "I fear that bumblebee is correct."

Lori: "We better just head back to headquarters with the energon."

So the group started walking back towards headquarters with the energon.

Optimus Prime turned back towards megatron flying into the distance. He could sense he was up to something.

 **To be continued….**


	2. The Dreadtrux attack's

Chapter 2: the dreadtrux attack's.

Megatron and starscream transformed back to their robot forms and landed beside D-structs.

Starscream: "Shall we move on to the plan, lord megatron?"

Megatron: "Patience starscream, wait until a while after they return to the base, then we can destroy them and their base at the same time."

Just then, Fishface, rahzar, Zurg, and Trixie walked up to the 3. Trixie was holding a chunk of helium ore in her hand, she even looked like she was covered in slobber.

Rahzar: "Lord megatron, the dreadtrux is under great care.

Fishface: "That so called Jackson storm stayed behind to watch over it for a little while, and Trixie here did a good job feeding it it's favorite food."

Trixie: "Sheesh, the great and powerful Trixie never knew that monster would like helium ore so much. But I also never knew I would get slobbered!"

Megatron: "Excellent, Optimus Prime and those pathetic heroes have no idea what lies ahead for them."

* * *

Back at the heroes headquarters, Twilight, Sunset, Smurfette, hefty, and Lori were loading the energon they collected into the energon storage. But this time, Raphael, Michelangelo, Poppy, and branch were helping them, and

Poppy and branch were able to extend their hair and each stack one cube at a time.

Sunset:(sets down an energon cube) "Whew, I can't believe you guys were in a throw down, even when that tinhead Megatron was there."

Raph:(quickly turns to Lori in anger) "What! You guys were in a battle and I missed it!? Please tell me one of you filmed it!"

Lori: "Sorry Raph, not right to bring a camera into a battlefield."

Mikey: "Wish I was their though, I would have used my nunchucks to knock Megatron's tin head right into space. (Takes out his nunchucks and imagines knocking Megatron's head off)

Poppy thoughtfully glared at Mikey after putting down another energon cube.

Poppy: "hmm, I'm not sure if your nunchucks would be strong enough for that."

Branch: "yeah, the metal around Megatron's head would be much stronger than your little nunchucks."

Mikey: "Excuse me, little?"

* * *

Outside the headquarters, Optimus Prime, bumblebee Ty, Woody, Buzz, Lincoln, and Leni were talking with Pinkie pie, rarity, Ton ton, and bulkhead who had just returned from a supply run. Revit was pacing around nearby thinking about something for some reason.

Optimus Prime: "We seem to have gotten into a bit of a battle during our absence. But we did manage to collect enough energon to complete our supply."

Rarity: "Well I should have gone with you guys instead of collecting this filthy rubbish. All this rust is doing a number on my nails."

Bulkhead:(picking up a small crystal) "Heh, come on Rar, we did also find this pretty crystal to add to your collection."

Rarity:(flicks her hair) "Yes, I guess that works too."

Bumblebee: "well _you_ guys were lucky that you didn't encounter any bad guys. I got punched in the gut during the battle."

Pinkie pie: "Ouch, a major bummer in the summer!"

Leni:(pulls a ring out of the supply pile) "ooh, I might wanna keep this ring for a while."

Rarity:(angrily stomps up to Leni) "Now wait just one minute, I found that ring! I should be the one to keep it!"

Leni: "What no, hands off!"

Leni and rarity start fighting over the ring in a dust cloud. Ty and Lincoln then look over at Revit who's still pacing back and forth while spinning his bits.

Ty: "Rev, you okay over there?"

Lincoln: "you've been pacing around in that spot for 10 minutes now."

Revit: "My apologies, I'm just thinking about megatron. I just know he's up to something."

Optimus Prime: "My sentiments exactly. If I know megatron, he might be plotting something by now."

Just then, poppy, branch, smurfette, hefty, twilight, and sunset walked outside to join the group in their conversation. Poppy was on twilight's shoulder, and branch was on sunset's shoulder.

Twilight: "The energon supply is finally full Optimus, what's the chit chat with you guys?"

Ty: "Optimus and Revit just know that Megatron's up to something, we're just trying to figure out what."

Hefty: "sweet, can't wait to finally kick Megatron's mega-butt straight back to cybertron!"

Bumblebee: "Calm down hefty, we'll just send a scout team to figure something out."

Revit: "I will lead, Poppy, smurfette, hefty, you're coming with me."

Revit whistles causing 4 dragon flopters to hover just above the ground. Poppy kissed branch on the cheek before grabbing onto a dragon flopter's arms like a hang glider. Revit, smurfette, and hefty did the same and they soon took off into the horizon.

Ty: "Good luck!"

Lincoln, Leni, twilight, and sunset waved goodbye as they watched the group fly off.

* * *

15 minutes later, Revit, Poppy, smurfette, and hefty were flying on their dragon flopter's high in the sky to get a good view of everything.

Hefty: "Wow, you can see everything from up here. I can kinda see gargamels layer."

Poppy: "Hef, can you focus please. We're on a really important mission here."

Revit: "Woah, look at that over there!"

The 4 flew over to an area where a bunch of busted up rocks formed a circle big enough to go around Ty's garage. There were also some tilted trees in the area, not to mention a trail of ginormous tread marks.

The 4 landed their dragon flopter's and severed the area.

Smurfette: "What happened here?"

Revit: "By the looks of the damage, it would seem that a dreadtrux used to be here."

Poppy: "Yikes, What would a dreadtrux be doi….

Poppy was cut off when she heard a crunch from under her foot. She lifted her foot to see some small chunks of helium ore.

Revit picked up one of the pieces and looked at it very carefully.

Hefty: "What is it?"

Revit: "helium ore, it's the dreadtrux's favorite food. But it would only move somewhere else to find, (gasps in shock) the others!"

Poppy: "Revit what's wrong!"

Revit: "No time to explain, we need to get back to headquarters _FAST_ before it's too late!"

* * *

Meanwhile back at headquarters, lightning McQueen, mater, branch, Lincoln, Leni, and Lori were outside the trux wash waiting for Ty to finish testing the brusher.

 **(Because it's been built near hero headquarters)**

Lori: "Are you sure it's working Ty?"

Ty: "Almost got it and…...there. Ton ton, give it another try!"

Ton ton: "You got it dude!"

Ton ton quickly drove inside the trux wash and tried cleaning himself singing his old scrubbing tune out loud. Then he came out sparkling a little.

Ton ton: "What up dudes?"

Then Twilight, Sunset, pinkie pie, rarity, rainbow dash, and applejack walked up already admiring his sparkling.

Rarity: "My goodness, you look fabulous darling!"

Mater: "Well dad-gum, That's just about as shiny as you McQueen."

McQueen chuckles a little smiling at mater.

Applejack: "Any news from old Revit yet y'all?"

Ty: nothing yet, but I'm sure he'll be back soon.

Branch: "Hope nothing happened to them while they were gone."

Suddenly the ground starts shaking causing half of the group to grow a little worried.

Leni: (screams) "Earth shake, take cover!"

Ty: "This feels different than an earthquake Leni, feels more like…

Then they hear Revit calling out to them while he, Poppy, smurfette, and hefty are flying towards them.

Revit: "Ty, we know what Megatron's plan is! He and D-structs are sending in a….

Before Revit could finish his sentence, the dreadtrux crashed through a ginormous pointy rock with its remainings exploding into different directions. Then it pointed it's head into the air and roared.

Ty: (finishing Revit's sentence)…..Dreadtrux!"

Twilight, sunset, pinkie pie, rainbow dash, applejack, Lincoln, Lori, Leni, and branch all gasped in shock while rarity just fainted.

The dreadtrux smashed against another large rock, but some of the pebbles bumped the dragon flopter's Revit, Poppy, smurfette, and hefty were riding on causing them to fall to the ground.

Luckily no one was heart, but the safest way they could get past the dreadtrux was to run through it's treads, Which they did so.

The dreadtrux then smashed against a slightly smaller rock. The top part of it flew towards where Ty, Applejack, and pinkie pie were standing. Applejack and pinkie pie backed up a little bit.

Ty: "Look out!"

Ty smashed the rock with his wrecking ball, but as the dust cleared, the dreadtrux was headed right towards him. But the 4 ninja turtles all took out their grappling hooks, hooked them up to Ty, and hoisted him out of the way just in time.

Ton ton: "Hey, what's that thing doing here?! We don't have one of it's eggs!"

Sunset: "Maybe it's after something else this time, and I'm not sure if it's a good thing."

Then the entire group turned around to see Megatron, D-structs, Trixie, Zurg, Fishface, Rahzar, and Jackson storm, All standing in a skinny group with evil grins on their faces.

Megatron: "Looks like I've finally out done myself today, haven't I."

Optimus Prime: "Megatron, my you are a foul one."

Rainbow dash: "Yeah, what's with the giant dreadtrux?"

D-structs: "Well, we just decided to finally get rid of you guys once and for all."

Bumblebee quickly turned around towards the dreadtrux heading for the headquarters. But when he took a much closer look, he could see that their were a few chunks of helium ore sprinkled around the front part of the headquarters.

Bumblebee: "Scrap, Optimus, he's sprinkled the base with helium ore."

Optimus Prime: "Ty, rainbow dash, applejack, twilight, Michelangelo, Lincoln, we're taking care of them."

Ty: "Everyone else, PROTECT THE BASE!"

Lori: "We're on it!"

Bumblebee and bulkhead transformed into their vehicle forms and drove off after the dreadtrux with lightning McQueen and mater driving behind them.

Leo, Lori, Leni, and Sunset climbed into the Shellraiser that was parked nearby and also drove off.

Pinkie pie, rarity, branch, and Raph clambered into the pizza planet delivery truck that was Also parked nearby, Donnie, climbed on top of Ton ton, Buzz , woody, and Revit climbed on top of Dozer, and they all followed the rest of the group after the dreadtrux.

D-structs: "Jackson storm, Zurg, go after them!"

While Jackson storm drove off with Zurg riding on top of him, the remaining heroes took care of the other villains.

Optimus Prime vs megatron

Ty vs D-structs

Rainbow dash and applejack vs Trixie

Michelangelo and twilight vs rahzar

Lincoln vs fishface

During the battle with the dreadtrux, Ton ton drove up alongside one of the dreadtrux's treads. Donnie stood up on top of Ton ton's bed, pulled out the blade at the end of his bow staff, and tried to jam it in the dreadtrux's treads. But all that did was chip off the blade.

Donnie : "This monster is built like a tank!"

From inside the shellraiser, Leo could see through the front screen that the dreadtrux was heading straight for the headquarters. Will they ever be able to save their home in time?

 **To be continued…..**


	3. Save their home

Chapter 3: Save their home.

Optimus Prime and his group were trying their best to stand against Megatron's group.

Mikey was repeatedly whacking rahzar with his nunchucks. But rahzar clenched his jaws on the one Mikey was about to hit him again with and tossed it away. Then rahzar swung his left claws at Mikey sending him flying into a rock and hitting the ground. But Mikey soon got back on his feet.

Mikey: "Your skills are pretty good Rahzar, a pitty about your dignity though!"

Rahzar growled in anger. Then he ran towards Mikey and was just about to slash him with his claw, when twilight used her telekinetic powers to hold his claw back.

Twilight: "I don't think so wolfy!"

Mikey soon got his chance to jump up and kick both his feet into Rahzar's chest knocking him away.

Applejack and rainbow dash were only having a little difficulty with Trixie. Applejack ran up to her and was just about to punch her square in the face, when she disappeared in a blast of smoke just in time.

Then she reappeared a yard behind her feeling pleased with herself.

Trixie: "Ha Ha you fool, The great and powerful Trixie cannot be stopped. She is much too fast for you!"

Suddenly a blue and rainbow streak shot by multiple times causing Trixie to bounce around like a pee in a frying pan.

Trixie was soon laying on the ground feeling quite dizzy. Ponied-up Rainbow dash landed right next to her feeling pretty heroic.

Rainbow dash: "Heh, too fast aye?"

Meanwhile, Lincoln was doing pretty well against fishface. He just kept moving left, right, and downwards avoiding every one of his kicks.

Lincoln: "Ooh, ah, ooh, too fast for you huh? I'm the old jiggity-jig, the ziggity-zag, can't touch me at all."

Fishface: "You talk too much!"

Lincoln kicks fishface right in the…Sushi...causing fishface to fall to the ground on his knees groaning in pain.

Lincoln did his old victory dance, not knowing that fishface was getting back up. Then fishface jumped up, and swung his right foot into Lincoln sending him flying to his right.

Fishface: "There, I can hear myself think again."

Suddenly Trixie was tossed out of nowhere and flew straight into fishface knocking out both of them.

Rainbow dash zipped over to where Lincoln had landed and helped him back on his feet. Lincoln rubbed his sore head hanging from rainbow dash's shoulder.

Rainbow dash: "You okay there linc?"

Lincoln: "Yeah, guess I got a little carried away from my victory dance for a second."

Ty and D-structs were having a big throw down. After they roared at each other for a couple seconds, Ty clenched his jaws onto D-structs' top jaw, and swung him into a large nearby rock.

Ty: "Boom, did it!"

Optimus Prime and Megatron's fists were flying in their battle. Once Megatron clenched Optimus Prime's fist in his palm, he twisted it causing Optimus to groan in pain.

Optimus suddenly spawned his plasma cannon from his hand and took a blast at Megatron's face.

Megatron: (holding his face) "I should have shut you down earlier!"

Optimus Prime: "And I should have stopped you before now!"

* * *

The shellraiser was driving along the left side of the Dreadtrux. From inside, Leo was driving since he drives it all the time.

Lori was in Donnie's station by the shellraiser's computer system, since she knew a bit about tech herself.

Leni was in Mikey's station for navigation, but she only used the small screen that was their so she could tell them whether to go left or right.

And Sunset was in Raphs station for the weapon system.

Leo looked towards the dreadtrux through one of the small screens up on the wall in front of him looking concerned and frightened at the same time. Leni walked up behind Leo to look herself.

Leni: "uhh, you sure we can take on something that big Leo?"

Leo: "No, but we have to try. Now please get back to your station and make sure we don't run anything over."

Leni: (feeling guilty) "Okay sorry."

After Leni walked back to Mikey's station, Sunset tried using the garbage cannon. She took 2 shots on the dreadtrux at it's neck, **(because it's a little long)** but both trash balls just bounced off of it.

Sunset: "Okay, looks like the garbage cannon isn't gonna work on this guy."

Lori: "Let's try the pulse cannon!" (Uses the computer system to activate the pulse cannon)

Once the pulse cannon was up and running, Sunset took 3 shots at the dreadtrux again. This time they hurt it.

Then Leni grew a nervous look on her face.

Leni: "Hey guys, aren't we supposed to also have the dreadtrux guy be moving away from our base?"

Leni looked through the screen to see that the Dreadtrux was rolling straight towards the main headquarters building. The same thing was also being shown through Leo's screen.

Leo almost jumped, then he quickly grabbed a wired walky-talky that was connected to the front console and spoke into it. Donnie, Ton ton, Dozer, woody, and Buzz could hear Leo's voice coming from a speaker on the front right corner of the shellraiser.

Leo: "Guys, we gotta stop the dreadtrux from destroying the base, our whole lives depend on it!"

Donnie looked towards where the chunks of helium ore were sitting, then looked towards Buzz, and hatched an idea.

Donnie: "Buzz, see what you can do about the helium ore!"

Buzz: "Roger that!"

Buzz then readied his jet pack, activated his thrusters, and shot like a firework off of Dozers back."

 **(I'm sure we all know the old saying when Buzz takes off)**

Buzz: "TO INFINITY, AND BEYOND!"

Dozer: (looking up towards buzz) "Does he really have to say that EVERY time he takes off?"

Woody: "Yep."

Buzz soon started hovering above the headquarters looking at the chunks of helium ore on the front of the roof. Then he readied his laser, and repeatedly blasted each ore chunk out of sight.

But the dreadtrux was still rolling towards the base.

Donnie jumped off of Ton ton and onto Dozer's back alongside woody. Ton ton tried bumping into the dreadtrux's side to make it veer away, but nothing happened no matter how hard he bumped it.

Ton ton: "What's it gonna take with this guy!?"

Suddenly, Mater drove ahead of the dreadtrux. Backwards!

Mater: "Wooh-boy, I got this one fellas!"

Mater drove up near the dreadtrux's head, lassoed his toe hook, clanked it onto a railing attached to the side of the dreadtrux's jaw, and used All his strength to toe it to the left away from the base. And it worked.

The others followed close behind. (Buzz also flying from above)

Donnie: "Yes, way to go mater!"

Suddenly, Donnie and woody heard a buzzing hum coming from somewhere behind them. When they turned around, they could see Jackson storm driving close behind them with Zurg riding on his roof.

Zurg: "woah, woah, easy storm!"

Jackson storm: "I can't keep steady when there's a 20 Ton robot on my roof!"

Zurg: "Is that a fat joke!?"

Zurg then pointed his ion blaster towards Donnie and woody and rapidly fired at them. Luckily, Donnie blocked every shot by spinning his staff around in front of him like a shield.

(The materials of his staff were strong enough to stand ion blasts)

Donnie jumped off of Dozer's back and onto Jackson storm's roof, then he battled Zurg face to face striking him with a few slashes of his staff blade.

From inside the pizza planet delivery truck, Rarity was driving while branch and pinkie pie were looking towards the dreadtrux through the side windows of the truck.

Pinkie pie: "That thing is freaky.(looks towards branch) I'm not hosting any parties for that guy!"

Branch: "Okay….rarity, does this thing have any weapon systems?"

Rarity: "I don't know! There's just this one button and I'm not sure what it does!"

Pinkie pie: "Well let's find out!"

Rarity: "Pinkie, don't you….

Before rarity could stop her, pinkie pie pounded her fist on a big red button. Suddenly the plastic rocket on top of the truck shot off like an actual rocket and exploded when it hit the dreadtrux on the head.

Pinkie pie: "Ooh, That could make a good party firework!"

Back with Dozer and woody, woody was watching Donnie battle Zurg on Jackson storms roof. Donnie was hanging from Zurgs back and choking him with his staff. But Zurg gripped the staff, swung Donnie over himself, and smashed him against storm's roof, holding him down with his left arm.

Zurg: "surrender turtle, or be destroyed."

Dozer: "It's heading straight for the trux wash!"

Donnie looked towards where Dozer was looking and could see that he was right. Suddenly, Ton ton drove to the other side of the Dreadtrux with a determined look on his face.

Ton ton: "I am not losing my favorite building again!"

Ton ton then smashed into the dreadtrux, but this time it was strong enough to force the dreadtrux to the left, it's tale only bumped the corner of it causing the corner of the roof to smash off.

From inside the shellraiser, Sunset had seen what Ton ton had done through the screen in front of her.

Sunset: "Wow, I never knew he had it in him!"

Leo:(through the shellraiser speaker) "Nice move double T!"

Ton ton: "Thanks dude, the trux wash is my favorite building after all."

Bumblebee and bulkhead came driving alongside the shellraiser, they were still concerned about how to get rid of the dreadtrux.

Bulkhead: "We still gotta keep this monster from the _other_ buildings!"

Bumblebee looked up towards the dreadtrux. How were they going to get rid of it? This was going to be trickier than they all thought.

 **To be continued.**


	4. A wild Dreadtrux chase

**Hello everyone! Sorry for taking so long on this story, I had a really hard time figuring out how to finish this story. But now, I've finally figured it out. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: A wild dreadtrux Chase.

Fish face, rahzar, and Trixie were all defeated, so the heroes put them aside in a small pile. But Ty was still fighting D-structs, and Optimus Prime and Megatron were still fighting as well. Twilight and applejack went to help Optimus while the rest of the group looked over to where everyone else was handling the Dreadtrux.

Lincoln: "Is there a way we can help them?"

: "Well they're only trying to get rid of the Dreadtrux."

Then lincoln looked towards the remains of the helium ore that were scattered around the front of the base. Then he snapped his fingers getting an idea.

Lincoln: "Hey rainbow dash, I've got an idea!"

Rainbow dash: "What is it?"

Lincoln: "Collect as many chunks of helium ore as you can!"

So rainbow dash zipped away towards the base. When she got there, she quickly zigzagged across the front of the base gathering up as many chunks of helium ore as she could. While she was doing that, he took out his phone to make a quick call.

Leo was still driving inside the shellraiser safely guiding the dreadtrux when he heard his T-phone ringing. He looked at it and saw that it was Lincoln, so he just answered it even though it wasn't the best time.

Leo: "What is it Lincoln?"

Lincoln: "Leo, I've got an idea on how we're gonna get rid of the dreadtrux!"

Lincoln explained his whole idea to Leo through the phone, and Leo liked it a lot.

Leo: "Lincoln, you're a genius! I'll let the others know."

So Leo spoke to everyone else through the shellraiser's corner speaker.

Leo: "Guys, can you handle it?"

Dozer: "Uhh, Yeah, why?"

Leo: "Lincoln has a plan that I have to help him with."

So Leo turned the shellraiser away from the dreadtrux to join Lincoln on his plan. Lori, Leni, and sunset were confused at first, but just shook it off and went with it.

* * *

For some reason, the dreadtrux was chasing Mater around in circles. Then Lincoln ran up to the scene with the shellraiser parking near him. He held a large chunk of helium ore in his left hand, then he raised it in the air whistling to the dreadtrux.

Lincoln:(whistles) "Yo dread-boy!"

The dreadtrux stopped chasing Mater, looked towards Lincoln, and saw the chunk of helium ore he was waving in the air.

Lincoln: "If this is what you want, come and get it!"

Just as the dreadtrux pulled a roar and rolled towards Lincoln,Lincoln gave the chunk of helium ore to hefty who was hanging from a dragon flopter. As hefty flew up into the air carrying the helium ore with his feet, Lincoln hopped into the shellraiser and they drove off.

Donnie was still battling Zurg, but this time on solid ground. Both of them turned towards the dreadtrux to see it rolling away from the base.

Donnie: "Yes! Atta boy guys!"

Suddenly, Zurg grabbed Donnie by the neck and aimed his ion blaster at his face.

Zurg: "Prepare to die!"

Just then, buzz came running up and pulled a flying karate kick against Zurg's head knocking him away from Donnie.

Buzz: "You alright there Donatello?"

Donnie: "Yeah, thanks for the save though."

Back with Optimus and Megatron, they were bracing against each other when they saw the dreadtrux rolling away.

Megatron: "No!(Megatron punched Optimus Prime away) D-structs, Zurg, with me!"

After Megatron transformed into his jet mode, Zurg climbed up on D-structs and they followed Megatron after the dreadtrux. From inside the pizza planet truck, pinkie pie, rarity, and branch saw the dreadtrux leaving and were completely confused.

Branch: "What are they doing?"

Pinkie pie: "Well let's find out!"

So pinkie pie shoved rarity aside so she could get her hands on the steering wheel. Then she slammed her foot on the gas peddle and drove the van after the dreadtrux.

* * *

Hefty was guiding the dreadtrux towards the bridge that Ty and his gang had built. Lincoln had that as part of his idea.

Hefty: "Come and get it big boy!"

Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Leo, and sunset were driving alongside the dreadtrux inside the shellraiser.

Sunset: "Lincoln, are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Lincoln: "I'm positive, everything is under control."

Lori: "But if we fail at this, I will literally turn you into a human pretzel!"

Just then, Ty came driving alongside the shellraiser with Revit on his head.

Ty: "Uhh guys, we have company!"

They soon realized that Megatron, D-structs, and Zurg were following close Behind them.

Lori: "I'm activating the garbage cannon!"

As Lori activated the garbage cannon, Sunset turned it towards D-structs and Zurg and shot a few garbage balls at them. D-structs zigzagged dodging most of the shots, but the last one knocked Zurg off of him.

Leo: "I got this one guys!"

Leo flipped a switch that was on the small control panel next to him. That caused a giant puddle of oil spill on the ground behind the shellraiser and in front of D-structs. D-structs spun out of control moaning in dizziness and tumbled like a bowling ball onto his side.

Soon enough, they were approaching the area where the bridge was. Leo sped the shellraiser far enough ahead of the dreadtrux so they could interact with Lincoln's plan.

Lincoln: "Leo, I'm loading the helium ore!(speaks into his phone) Hefty, bring down that other chunk you have!"

Hefty: "Roger that!"

Hefty flew lower right above the shellraiser and dropped his chunk of helium ore into the cannon's valve. Lincoln climbed up on top of the shellraiser and loaded the rest of the helium ore into the cannon. From inside, sunset pointed the cannon up into the sky on the other side of the bridge.

Lincoln: "Fire!"

Sunset shot the helium ore into the sky. And once it was high enough, it exploded into a bunch of purple fireworks. The heroes on the scene were amazed by the site, even pinkie pie and rarity were amazed when they pulled up in the pizza planet truck with poppy, branch, and smurfette riding on the hood.

Smurfette: "Oh wow!"

It seemed that the dreadtrux was amazed by the sight as well, because it rolled over the bridge munching on the chunks of helium ore that fell down by his face. As the dreadtrux wandered away in the distance, D-structs, Zurg, fish face, Rahzar, and Trixie arrived in time to watch it leave as megatron landed transforming into his robot form.

Megatron: "What? Where are you going!? You belong to us!"

Pinkie pie: "Correction…

Megatron and D-structs turned to their right to see pinkie pie, Ty, Revit, and rarity staring disapprovally at them.

Pinkie pie: "...it belongs to the world silly."

Megatron and D-structs angrily looked at each other, then they looked back at the heroes who were bracing for battle.

D-structs: "This isn't over."

At that moment, Megatron and the other villains quickly made their way over the bridge back to dark mount. As they were out of sight, Ty turned towards the other heroes looking proud.

Ty: "And that's how it's done!"

The whole group cheered for their days victory, then Ton Ton, Dozer, Donnie, raph, Mikey, twilight, woody, and Buzz arrived on the scene.

Dozer: "Hey guys, did you get rid of the dreadtrux?"

Twilight: "Yeah, I never wanna see that thing again."

Ty: "Don't worry guys, we got rid of it."

Just then, Optimus Prime flew in and landed next to Ty.

Optimus Prime: "Excellent work everyone, that was some plan you had Lincoln."

Lincoln: "heh, it was nothing."

Ton ton: "Sweet! With that dread dude gone, I guess things will be pretty quiet around here."

Ty: "Maybe or maybe not Ton ton. Even without a dreadtrux, Megatron and his army of villains are still trouble."

Optimus Prime: "that's Affirmative Ty rux. Until next time, let us celebrate our victory."

Leo: "We shall do that Optimus."

Mikey: "Booya-kasha!'

So the heroes traveled back to base with Leo, raph, Leni, sunset, and pinkie pie carrying Lincoln on their shoulders for the plan he made.

 **The end.**


End file.
